hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Planet X Pacific typhoon season
For Planet X, 2017 featured the 2017 Pacific typhoon season. It had no official seasonal boundaries, but most tropical cyclones tend to form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean between June and December; however, activity occured in every month of the year. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean. In terms of accumulated cyclone energy (ACE), this was the most hyperactive Planet X tropical cyclone season worldwide, generating an overall ACE of 496.75. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean, north of the Equator and west of the International Date Line. Storms that form east of the Date Line and north of the Equator are called hurricanes. Tropical storms forming across the entire West Pacific basin were assigned a name by the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC). Tropical depressions in this basin have the "W" suffix added to their number by the JTWC. Tropical depressions that enter or form in the Philippine area of responsibility were assigned a name by the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA), which can often result in one storm having two seperate names. During the season, 66 areas of investigation and 36 total tropical depressions developed. All of the tropical depressions further intensified into nameable tropical storms, with 31 of them further intensifying into typhoons, and an additional 11 typhoons became super typhoons (a typhoon with 150 miles per hour (mph) winds or greater). While it is possible more of the investigation areas became tropical depressions, no historical records indicate more than 36 total depressions forming during the season. Nevertheless, the storm activity statistics all represent record highs for their respective categories; this can partially be attributed to the JTWC deploying more weather satellites across the Pacific this year than previous years, meaning the agency could now collect more data than it previously could from active storms across the basin. All the storms and typhoons in this season were assigned a name and a number. Impactwise, the 2017 Planet X Pacific typhoon season was a devestating year for China, the Philippines, Japan, and Korea. Many areas suffered more damage and deaths this season than in previous years. Overall, total damages during the year reached $7 billion (2017 USD), and an approximate total of 16,000 fatalities was reported. Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in 2017 Planet X Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:31/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=157_mph_(>=253_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/01/2017 till:02/02/2017 color:C3 text:Nemo from:26/02/2017 till:02/03/2017 color:C1 text:Orion from:16/03/2017 till:22/03/2017 color:C1 text:Petor from:08/04/2017 till:17/04/2017 color:C4 text:Quirin from:21/04/2017 till:27/04/2017 color:C2 text:Rolf from:11/05/2017 till:17/05/2017 color:C3 text:Sigurd from:21/05/2017 till:27/05/2017 color:C1 text:Tronje from:04/06/2017 till:13/06/2017 color:C4 text:Uranus from:09/06/2017 till:21/06/2017 color:C4 text:Valerian barset:break from:13/06/2017 till:25/06/2017 color:C4 text:Wilbur from:18/06/2017 till:29/06/2017 color:C4 text:Xaver from:22/06/2017 till:03/07/2017 color:C4 text:Yoda from:26/06/2017 till:05/07/2017 color:C3 text:Zeus from:03/07/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:C1 text:Alfredo from:07/07/2017 till:12/07/2017 color:C1 text:Bobby from:14/07/2017 till:23/07/2017 color:C3 text:Coppelius from:21/07/2017 till:23/07/2017 color:TS text:Duncan from:29/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 color:TS text:Erik barset:break from:01/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C5 text:Friedhelm from:04/08/2017 till:06/08/2017 color:TS text:Gerald from:08/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:TS text:Hunter from:12/08/2017 till:19/08/2017 color:C3 text:Inago from:18/08/2017 till:23/09/2017 color:C4 text:Kurt from:24/08/2017 till:17/09/2017 color:C5 text:James from:30/08/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:C3 text:Leon from:06/09/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:C3 text:Miekel from:12/09/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:C4 text:Norfried barset:break from:17/09/2017 till:26/09/2017 color:C3 text:Olaf from:21/09/2017 till:06/10/2017 color:C5 text:Paolini from:26/09/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:C5 text:Quinn from:01/10/2017 till:21/10/2017 color:C5 text:Roman from:09/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:C4 text:Sukru from:13/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:C4 text:Timmie from:24/10/2017 till:07/11/2017 color:C5 text:Ulli from:08/11/2017 till:15/11/2017 color:C3 text:Viktor from:14/12/2017 till:16/12/2017 color:TS text:Wolfgang bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" One hundred and five tropical waves formed during the 2017 Planet X Pacific typhoon season. However, only 66 of the tropical waves became easterly waves. Thirty-six of the easterly waves became tropical depressions, all of which became named tropical storms. Thirty-one of the tropical storms became typhoons, and 11 of the typhoons further intensified into super typhoons, an unsually high number. Those storms were Quirin, Wilbur, Yoda, Friedhelm, James, Kurt, Paolini, Quinn, Roman, Sukru, and Ulli. The amount of strong storms forming this season can be attributed to the strongest Planet X El Niño recorded, which persisted from October 2016 to November 2017. Unfortunately, with the exception of Kurt and Ulli, all of the season's strongest systems caused significant land impact, and two-thirds of the seasons storms had some land impact. East of the International Date Line, the Central Pacific Hurricane Center (CPHC), a branch of the JTWC monitoring the Central Pacific tropical cyclone basin, did not monitor any tropical depressions. However, the extratropical remnants of three typhoons - Paolini, Quinn, and Roman, entered the basin. In addition, in the Bering Sea, which is monitored by the CPHC, the remnants of Nemo, Rolf, Tronje, Valerian, Wilbur, Yoda, Friedhelm, Hunter, Kurt, Leon, Miekel, Olaf, Paolini, Quinn, Sukru, and Ulli entered it. Also, the remains of Uranus, Zeus, Duncan, Gerald, Roman, Timmie, and Wolfgang just barely missed entering the Bering Sea. Also, another unusual feature about the season was the high number of storms, 24, lasting a week or longer - Quirin, Uranus, Valerian, Wilbur, Xaver, Yoda, Zeus, Alfredo, Coppelius, Friedhelm, Inago, James, Kurt, Leon, Miekel, Norfried, Olaf, Paolini, Quinn, Roman, Sukru, Timmie, Ulli, and Viktor, with Kurt, the longest-lasting storm, existing 36 days as a tropical cyclone. No other Planet X tropical cyclone season has had as many week-long storms as the 2017 Pacific typhoon season did; for comparison, the average number worldwide is 15. Records The 2017 Planet X Pacific typhoon season featured many records alongisde the ones mentioned above. First, the seasons first sixteen storms became typhoons, an all-time record for any tropical cyclone basin on Planet X. Second, Quinn and James are tied for producing the highest non-tornandic wind gust on Planet X, 260 mph (420 kilometres per hour (km/h)). Third, two typhoons made landfall at Category 5 intensity on the SSHS (James, and Paolini), the only occurence of more than two Category 5 typhoons doing so in a single season. Fourth, of the five storms that attained Category 5 intensity during 2017 (Friedhelm, James, Paolini, Roman, and Ulli), all of them except Friedhelm attained minimum barometric pressures of under 900 millibars (mbar); no other Planet X cyclone season worldwide has had two or more storms achieve this feat. Fifth, two typhoons, James and Quinn, delivered hurricane-force winds to Hong Kong; no other Planet X typhoon season has accomplished this feat. Sixth, two Category 5 super typhoons (Paolini,, and Roman) were active on October 5, the one occasion this happened on Planet X. Similarly, three super typhoons (Quinn, Roman, and Sukru) were active on October 15-16, and four typhoons (Quinn, Roman, Sukru, and Timmie) were active on October 16 (see the image in this section above). Finally, Typhoon Quirin achieved super typhoon status earlier in the year than any other storm of that intensity. Typhoon Quinn attained category 6 intensity. The first time having to use it. List of storms Typhoon Nemo Typhoon Orion Typhoon Orion caused $400 million (2017 USD) in damage to the Philippines and killed 200 people in both the Philippines and Vietnam, making it the nation's fourth costliest tropical cyclone. From February 28 to March 1, PAGASA tracked Orion and gave it the alternative designator of Adam. Typhoon Petor From March 18 to March 22, PAGASA tracked Petor and gave it the alternative designator Boy. Super Typhoon Quirin Typhoon Quirin caused $1.2 billion (2017 USD) in damage to Luzon Island and resulted in 800 reported fatalities, making it the nation's second costliest tropical cyclone. From April 11 to April 13, PAGASA tracked Quirin and gave it the alternative designator Charles. Typhoon Rolf From April 22 to April 25, PAGASA tracked Rolf and gave it the alternative designator David. Typhoon Sigurd Typhoon Tronje From May 23 to May 24, PAGASA tracked Tronje and gave it the alternative designator Edward. Typhoon Uranus From June 4 to June 10, PAGASA tracked Uranus and gave it the alternative designator Frank. Typhoon Valerian Super Typhoon Wilbur Typhoon Wilbur caused mass landslides across Japan. Typhoon Xaver From June 21 to June 26, PAGASA tracked Xaver and gave it the alternative designator George. Super Typhoon Yoda Typhoon Zeus From June 27 to June 29, PAGASA tracked Zeus and gave it the alternative designator Henry. Typhoon Alfredo Typhoon Bobby Typhoon Coppelius From July 15 to July 23, PAGASA tracked Coppelius and gave it the alternative designator Ida. Tropical Storm Duncan Severe Tropical Storm Erik Super Typhoon Friedhelm From August 13 to August 18, PAGASA tracked Friedhelm and gave it the alternative designator John. Tropical Storm Gerald Severe Tropical Storm Hunter On August 10, PAGASA tracked Hunter and gave it the alternative designator King. Typhoon Inago Super Typhoon Kurt Super Typhoon James Typhoon James battered Hong Kong with fierce hurricane-force winds. Total damages from the system $1.4 billion (2017 USD) ($700 million from the Philippines and $700 million to Chinese territory) and 9,000 fatalities were reported, making it the deadliest Planet X typhoon in historical records, the third costliest Philippines typhoon, and the second costliest Planet X tropical cyclone overall. From August 30 to September 12, PAGASA tracked James and gave it the alternative designator Lincoln. Typhoon Leon Typhoon Miekel From September 8 to September 10, PAGASA tracked Miekel and gave it the alternative designator Mary. Typhoon Norfried From September 14 to September 19, PAGASA tracked Norfried and gave it the alternative designator Nora. Typhoon Olaf Super Typhoon Paolini Typhoon Paolini sank hundreds of ships anchored around Shanghai and Seoul. From September 25 to October 2, PAGASA tracked Paolini and gave it the alternative designator Ocean. Super Typhoon Quinn Typhoon Quinn resulted in the first loss of a Hurricane Hunter aircraft on Planet X (the next storm to do so would be Typhoon Joachim the following year) and trashed shipping ports around Manila. Total losses reached $2.5 billion (2017 USD) ($1.4 billion to Luzon Island, $1 billion in China's Guangzhou region, and $100 million in inland regions of China), and 6,000 fatalities were reported, making the typhoon the second deadliest Planet X cyclone in historical records and the costliest Planet X typhoon. In addition, Quinn was the strongest storm ever recorded on Planet X, although records before 2015 are unreliable. From October 3 to October 15, PAGASA tracked Quinn and gave it the alternative designator Paul. Super Typhoon Roman Typhoon Roman sank hundreds of ships anchored around Tokyo. Also, the typhoon achieved the fastest foreward speed of a Planet X tropical cyclone, 60 miles per hour (100 kilometres per hour). From October 5 to October 9, PAGASA tracked Roman and gave it the alternative designator Queen. Super Typhoon Sukru Typhoon Timmie On October 15, PAGASA tracked Timmie and gave it the alternative designator Robert. Super Typhoon Ulli Typhoon Viktor Typhoon Viktor caused $200 million (2017 USD) in damage and 300 fatalities in the Philippines, making it the nation's fifth costliest tropical cyclone. From November 9 to November 13, PAGASA tracked Viktor and gave it the alternative designator Sam. Tropical Storm Wolfgang Storm names The following names were used to name storms that attained gale-force intensity in the Western Pacific tropical cyclone basin during 2017. All storms were named by the JTWC, which it has taken responsibility of since 2015. The names follow the common practice of using names allocated for European windstorms. Prior to 2029, all Planet X Western Pacific tropical cyclones were given masculine names. The first storm of the season was named Nemo and the last one Wolfgang. No names were retired after this season, as retirement of names did not commence in the West Pacific until 2019. Philippines PAGASA uses its own naming scheme for tropical cyclones within its area of responsibility. This is the same list as the Los Angeles Police Department phonetic alphabet. All names were used for the first time this season, as this was the first season where PAGASA identified storms. See also *2010-2019 Planet X Pacific typhoon seasons *Planet Earth Pacific typhoon seasons External links NOTE: All links relate to Planet Earth weather warning centers. *Japan Meteorological Agency *Joint Typhoon Warning Center. *China Meteorological Agency *National Weather Service Guam *Hong Kong Observatory *Macau Meteorological Geophysical Services *Korea Meteorological Agency *Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration *Taiwan Central Weather Bureau *Digital Typhoon - Typhoon Images and Information *Typhoon2000 Philippine typhoon website Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hypercanes Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:2017